


Oranges and Wine

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Jack really did like eating Italian. He never meant to get involved or get in the middle of two Italian restaurants feuding over God knows what, but Jack had to say he was partial to Stranos. He wanted to say it was the view or the decor, but mostly it was the dark-haired beauty who always greeted him warmly.
Relationships: Concetta Fabrizzi/Jack Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Oranges and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This might read slightly out of character, but I adored the idea of Jack having a regular place to go to for dinner, partly because of who waited for him there. The parting scene between him and Concetta in 3x03 was very sad so I decided to ignore canon and get them laid LOL
> 
> Fic takes place sometime after Jack's divorce but before Season 3.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack really did like eating Italian. He never meant to get involved or get in the middle of two Italian restaurants feuding over God knows what, but Jack had to say he was partial to Stranos. He wanted to say it was the view or the decor, but mostly it was the dark-haired beauty who always greeted him warmly.

Concetta had come into his life because of a murder, but Jack was still glad he’d met her. Since their first encounter, he could tell her sadness was about her life in general, not only the untimely loss of a husband. They had met multiple times over those months to discuss what she knew, shared information and details. Jack had gladly gone to the restaurant, wanting to spare her the grim walls of the interview room.

He soon found himself looking forward to their meetings, which even though were thinly veiled as professional, took place at a corner table with a bottle of wine between them. Concetta became his distraction and escape, even though the case was very much raging on. After Jack realized he hit a dead end he confessed to her, hanging his head in shame and disappointment. Concetta simply cradled his face in her hands and looked at him with a sad smile. She asked Jack to promise her he would still visit, even if it were for a quiet dinner. He very gladly complied and found himself eating at Strano’s at least once a week.

The delicious aroma of freshly cooked pasta engulfed him as soon as Jack entered the dining room. The hostess greeted him warmly, but Jack’s eye strayed away, searching for her. Concetta was by the bar counter, chatting amiably with one gentleman who stood a little closer than necessary for polite conversation. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and told himself not to be a man. He had no right to feel jealous, especially since he knew he stood closer than necessary to Miss Fisher daily.

He stood there until his eyes on Concetta seemed to weight on her face and she turned to look at the door. Her smile was bright enough to illuminate the dimly lit room and the black dress she still wore in sign on mourning.

“Gianni!” She waved lightly before walking toward him.

Jack retuned the smile, walking toward her until they met close to the stairs, right where his table was.

“ _Buona sera_ ,” Jack said, taking his hat off.

Concetta smiled, her hands sliding up his chest slowly, under the guise of removing his coat. “ _Ciao_ , Gianni.”

Jack tried to control the shiver her fingers caused when they brushed against his neck. She stepped behind him, folding the coat in her arms, and Jack was engulfed by her perfume, spices and orange. He could feel his cock twitch and had to think of one of the most gruesome murders he had seen not to embarrass himself.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Concetta said.

Jack shook his head. “Long day. How are things?”

She smiled. “As always. Sit, sit. I’ll bring you wine.”

He watched her walk to the coat closet, blinked when he realized she added a light sway to her hips, looking back once. Jack tugged at the collar of his shirt and reached for the glass of water already filled on the table. The waiter interrupted his less than proper thoughts by bringing two plates of pasta and placing them down before retreating with a smile. Jack looked at the plate placed across from him and then up at Concetta who was walking toward his table again.

“Are you joining me?” He asked, standing up to pull her chair out.

“ _Si_. Do you mind?” She sat, but not before brushing the back of his right hand with her fingertips.

Jack made sure she was settled before walking back to his seat. “Absolutely not. I love eating Italian.”

Concetta’s eyes widened a bit, a light pink blush spreading across her cheeks. Jack wanted to feel embarrassed by his crude joke, but he could only smirk at how she squirmed in her seat. He looked around, realization dawning on him.

“Your father and brother are not here tonight?”

She shook her head. “They went off to a game or a gathering.” She waved her hand in dismissal. “Men, always busy with something.”

Jack smirked. “So, you thought you’d have dinner with me?”

“I don’t like to be alone,” Concetta said, pouring then both some wine.

Jack reached out and took the bottle from her, his fingers tracing the palm of her hand gently. He finished pouring them the wine with his left hand, but his right hand stayed intertwined with hers, their fingers laced.

“I’m sure there are many men in this city who would jump at the opportunity to keep you company, Concetta.”

She looked down at her plate before meeting his gaze, batting her long lashes so slowly and sensually Jack felt his breath catch in his throat.

“I don’t want any of them, Gianni.”

Jack’s lips trembled in an unsure smile. “Concetta...”

She placed her left hand over their joined ones, leaning a little closer. “When we met, I had just been widowed and you were married, and an honorable man. What’s stopping us now?”

“I can’t offer you much.”

Concetta smiled at him, tilting her head to the left. “All I want is you,” her fingers traced his wrist. “All of you.”

Jack shifted in his seat, pulling the napkin over his lap in a meager attempt to cover his erection. It has been a long time since he had been this aroused simply from a few suggestive words and gentle touches.

“Concetta...”

“No need to answer now, Gianni. Eat, drink, talk to me. When it’s time to go... you decide.”

Jack took a deep breath, gripping his glass and touching it to Concetta’s. She smiled at him as she sipped the wine. They chatted about life as they ate. Jack had to admit to himself he ate much slower than his usual habit, even accepting a second helping of pasta.

Concetta had to get up a few times and take care of things as she oversaw the restaurant for the night, but she always came back to his table. She ran her hand lightly across Jack’s shoulders before she sat down, and he shivered every time.

“I think I overstayed my welcome,” Jack said, looking around when he realized the dining room was empty except for a couple in the corner.

“You’re welcome to stay the night if you’re tired, Gianni.”

Jack swallowed, looking down at his empty plate that had held the cannoli. He cleared his throat as he looked up. Concetta smiled at him just as sweetly.

“Your family...”

“Papa won’t be in tonight and I’m sure Vincenzo won’t come back until early morning. Are you afraid of me, Gianni?”

Jack smirked. “If I say a little will you change your mind?”

Concetta giggled. She reached across the table and placed her hands in his waiting ones, squeezing tightly. “Why are we wasting time?”

He took a deep breath. “I...”

“It doesn’t have to go on after tonight, Gianni. I’m not asking for commitment, or marriage. I’m just asking for you, even if you can’t give me your entire heart.”

Jack brought her right hand to his lips, kissing the palm repeatedly before he continued down to her wrist, smiling against the tender skin when he felt Concetta sigh and shiver.

“We deserve to be happy, Jack. Even if for a night.”

He nodded, standing up slowly. There was no way for him to hide his erection and he wished he could feel a little shame at the way Concetta’s eyes were glued to his crotch. She looked up after a few seconds, blushing. Jack smiled down at her, his right hand cupping her jaw.

“In case you weren’t sure of my interest.”

She scrambled to her feet, moving closer to him as she looked around. “Let’s go, before someone show up hungry.”

Jack chuckled. “They are going to have to wait,” he said, his right arm wrapping around Concetta’s waist, his palm dangerously close to her backside.

“ _Vieni_.”

She took him by the hand and led him up the stairs. Jack stayed close, hoping the shadow of her body and the dim lighting would hide the embarrassingly tight front of his trousers. He couldn’t resist but sink his fingers in Concetta’s supple backside as she went up the stairs.

She gasped, turning. “Gianni!”

He smirked up at her, closing his eyes for a moment when Concetta wrapped her arms around his neck, her thumbs rubbing the skin lightly. “Can’t blame a bloke...” he said, gripping her hips and pulling her closer. “With that view...”

Jack felt her shaky exhale tickle his right ear as his hands kneaded the soft flesh of her hips. Concetta pressed her body closer to his and they swayed on the staircase.

“Concetta, take me somewhere private before I shove you against that wall and dishonor both of our names.”

Concetta shivered. “ _Cazo_.” Her breath was as shaky as her body.

Jack pulled back. “So, I don’t have to teach you about that, huh?”

She smacked his shoulder lightly, starting back up the stairs. “You forget I was a married woman, Gianni.”

He followed her down a dark hallway, his head swimming like he had had more than half a bottle of wine. Concetta ducked to the left suddenly and Jack stumbled behind her. She gasped when he basically shoved his erection against her ass. She pushed a door open with a shaky hand and turned in his arms, leading him backwards into what he assumed was her boudoir.

“Finally, Gianni!” she said, running her hands up his chest slowly, locking her fingers around his neck.

Jack kicked the door closed and looked around. The red wallpaper made the room seem smaller than it was. Her bed was to their right, positioned between two big windows. The vanity, which held her makeup and perfumes, was covered by a thin black veil. His eyes went back to Concetta, who was looking up at him with a suddenly timid smile.

“Hi,” Jack said, his hands cupping her head. He planted a kiss to her forehead.

“Gianni…please.”

Concetta nuzzled his neck, her entire body writhing against his. Jack hissed when her hip brushed against his erection. His hands slid to her hips and he held on to her like she was the only thing that could anchor him through this wave of lust.

“Are you sure, Concetta?”

She laughed quietly, pushing him away, and for a moment Jack worried he spoiled it. But she just walked to her vanity, rummaged through a drawer, and turned to him with a mischievous smile. Jack blinked a few times before his arousal fogged brain realized Concetta was holding a rubber. He thought about the fact that she must have gone out to buy it. She was a widow, there was no reason for her to have them lying around, and he highly doubted she had a family planning device.

“So, you planned this,” Jack said, walking toward her slowly before taking the rubber and slipping it in his pocket.

Concetta shrugged. “Maybe.”

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist again and pulling her to him without any hesitation this time. Jack had always wanted to know what her hair looked like without the plates and pins holding it up, so he simply tugged off the wooden hair piece that kept most of her hair in place. Concetta gasped as her luscious locks cascaded around her, long and heavy. Jack touched a wavy strand and wrapped it around his finger.

“Gianni…” Concetta gasped his name as he bent his head to kiss her neck, her hair ticking his face.

Jack hummed, his tongue licking up and down her soft skin. “Mmmm, sweet just like the wine you gave me tonight.”

Concetta’s fingers gripped his arms, her nails sinking into the wool of his jacket. “Take me to bed, Gianni. Please, take me to bed.”

He pulled back to smirk at her. His right hand let her hair go in favor of cupping her left breast. They both moaned. “Not yet, _bella mia_ ,” Jack said, squeezing the supple flesh so well hidden under the heavy dress. “There are things better done while standing.”

Concetta pulled back a little, a questioning look on her face. Jack smiled, caressing her cheek lightly before his fingers traced her spine, searching for the invisible hooks of her dress. She gasped when he found them and popped the first two. He smirked down at her as he undid the entire row, stepping back to watch her dress sag at her shoulders. Concetta looked down, blushing lightly as she tried to hold her dress in place by crossing her arms over her chest. Jack took her by the wrists and lowered her arms slowly. He tried not to leer as he pulled the fabric of her dress further down, until it pooled at her waist, but the view in front of him made his cock throb even harder.

Concetta was not wearing a camisole. Her black brassiere was the only thing adorning her tan skin. Jack reached out, cupping her breasts through the silk of the contraption, rubbing his thumbs over the hardened nipples and she almost melted at his feet. He had to step closer and make sure she didn’t collapse on the floor. Concetta’s moan turned into a whine as Jack pulled and pinched her nipples.

“Oh Gianniiii!” She moved closer to him still, her hand gripping his neck. “So good. Oh…please…keep going…”

Jack increased the pressure on her right nipple. A part of him wondered if Fabrizi had ever bothered to touch his wife like this, to give her pleasure. He growled, his fingers pulling down the silk material covering her right breast. Her nipple popped out, hard and swollen and Jack hummed as he sucked it back into his mouth, suctioning in quick pulls before he swirled his tongue around the bud. Concetta screamed when he bit at the duct.

“Shhhhh….” Jack looked up, chuckling. Her chest was flushed, and her eyes were bright. “ _Piano_ …they will hear us.”

Concetta closed her eyes, throwing her head back and smiling. “I don’t care if Papa walks through that door as long as you keep using your mouth on me, Gianni.” She directed his lips to her other breast after undoing her brassier.

Jack smirked, diving back in. He cupped her breasts in his palms, squeezing and massaging. Concetta was so voluptuous the flesh almost spilled between his fingers. He pulled back from her nipple for a moment to rub his face in between her cleavage. Concetta laughed at the little bite sounds he made.

“Jack!” She gasped his given name and he looked up, smirking.

“Yes?” He kissed her collarbone, suckling and nibbling the delicate skin, trying not to leave a bruise but wishing he could mark her.

“We can very well do this in bed,” she said, brushing the curl of hair that had broken free of his pomade away from his eyes.

Jack smirked at her again. “But this was not my intent.” He knelt in front of her. “I had something else in mind, but you are so delicious I became distracted.”

Concetta gasped, running her fingers through his hair, mussing it further. She closed her eyes as Jack pulled her dress down her shapely legs until it was a puddle at her feet. He held her hands as she stepped out of it. He took a deep breath as he watched this woman who had suffered so much stand in front of him, ready and willing to give herself over because she thought him a good man.

Jack hissed as he palmed his throbbing cock, trying to give himself some relief so he could concentrate on bringing Concetta the most pleasure. She bit her lip as she watched, and he smiled up at her apologetically.

“I am a man after all,” he said, running his hands from her hips down her thighs. “And you are so very beautiful.” Her stockings were black, being held in place by a matching black garter belt. The material was soft, moving between Jack’s fingers like water. He looked up at her. “Concetta, has anyone put their mouth on you before?”

She shook her head, biting her lower lip.

Jack moved closer, pulling her knickers down. His nose nuzzled her pubic hair, breathing in the musk of her arousal. “Please tell me if something doesn’t feel right.”  
“Gianni! Oh…oh…ohhh….”

Concetta continued to moan and gasp as Jack licked her dripping folds, and he worried she might be too uncomfortable to carry on, but after a few moments her gasps turned to sighs and instinct took over. Jack growled when she draped her right leg over his shoulder, opening herself up even more. He suctioned her clitoris, pulling it slightly out of its hood, causing her to shake. He took advantage of the new position to slowly slip his middle finger into her opening. She was so wet it slid right in, but Jack still took it slowly.

“Oh _Dio mio_!” Concetta’s right hand gripped the short hair at the base of neck and pulled.

Jack moaned, the pain shooting electricity straight to his cock. He fumbled with his left hand until he was able to undo his trousers and pull his cock out before he exploded. Concetta ground her hips against his face, chasing her pleasure with the now two fingers he had inside her, and Jack squeezed his shafts until she cried out on top him, gushing all over his face.

Concetta lowered her leg slowly and stepped back, gasping. She backed herself up against the vanity and gripped the structure like she was going to topple over. Jack watched as her chest heaved, her heavy breasts swaying lightly. Her nipples were large and dark, and he jerked his hand on his cock faster, imagining how his seed would look all over them. The rush of heat that spread through him was almost enough to undo him and Jack threw his head back as he squeezed the base of his cock.

“Gianni?” Concetta still sounded breathless. “Are you in pain?”

He found her eyes, smiling. “No, _bella mia_ , I am simply throbbing to be with you.”

She pushed herself off the vanity and walked to him, caressing his cheeks gently. Jack kissed her belly, not wanting this moment to end even though his tip was leaking on the floor.

“Come to bed with me, then.”

Jack took her right hand and Concetta waited for him to stand up before turning and leading him to the bed. He unbuttoned his waistcoat as they walked the few steps but when she turned her eyes were dark and hungry and she made quick work of his waist coast, shirt, and undershirt. Jack toed off his shoes and socks, hissing when Concetta’s warm palm wrapped around his cock. He covered her hand with his.

“Anything more, and I will be useless.”

She smiled up at him. “You’re so big, Gianni.”

Jack could feel himself blush. He let her push his trousers and smalls down and brought her hands to his mouth. “I promise to be gentle.”

“You don’t have to,” Concetta said, resting her forehead against his. “I want to remember this for quite some time.”

He smirked as he gripped her hips and shoved her back on the bed. She fell back against the pillows with a gasp that turned into giggles. Jack was pleased to see Concetta had no problem pleasuring herself while he rolled the rubber on. He was so hard he didn’t even have to stroke himself further. Concetta scooted up against the headboard as he settled between her legs.

“Is this position okay?” Jack asked, running his hands up her outer thighs.

She nodded. “I want to see and feel all of you.” She placed her right hand over his heart.

Jack closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that seeped from her skin even as his shaft jumped, desperate for her warmth. He held himself with one hand and gripped her right hip with his left hand, moving her further down. She was so wet his tip didn’t catch the first time he tried to push in, rubbing up across her folds instead. Concetta’s legs twisted and Jack smirked, doing it a few more times, teasing her clitoris with his tip.

It was she who stopped him, gripping his shaft over his hand. “ _Basta_ , fuck me, _ti prego_.”

Jack growled, suddenly loosing whatever control he had. He still had enough sense to take it slow once he breached her. Concetta’s body tensed, her toes curling, hands fisting the sheets. Jack’s thumb rested on her clitoris and rubbed around it slowly, gently, trying to relax her. It did the trick. Her body loosened and welcomed him all the way in. He had to stop and take a deep breath when he was fully sheathed inside of her.

“Oh Gianni….” Concetta half sat up to grip his neck, looking into his eyes. “Move, please…please…ohhhhh!”

Jack tried to take it slow, to draw it out, but he was at his wits’ end. The warm clutch of her cunt was enough to be his doom, but he greeted his teeth and thrust into her until Concetta began to gasp, her moans half bit from her shallow breathing. He flicked her nub again and she shattered in his arms, the pressure of her cunt pulling him further in unstoppable. Jack spilled himself with a cry and shoved his face in her silky hair.

Concetta hung around his neck as he lowered her back down on the mattress. She whimpered when he pulled back, but Jack needed to take care of the rubber. He pulled out of her holding the base of it and walked to her wash basin. He didn’t take long cleaning up, but she still made a protesting sound.

“Gianni, _vieni_ ,” she said, her voice heavy with sleep.

Or was it fulfillment?

Jack turned, smiling as he walked to her. He slid under the covers and pulled her to his chest. Concetta sighed, kissing his pectorals.

“How do you feel?”

She hummed. “Perfect.”

Jack chuckled. “I’ll need to go soon.”

“Not brave enough to fight Papa for my honor?” Concetta looked up at him with a smirk.

He looked at their naked bodies, tangled in sweat. “I don’t think there’s any honor left around here.”

Concetta smacked his chest and Jack laughed, kissing her hair, inhaling the smell of oranges and sex.

“ _Grazie_ , Gianni,” she said, resting her head on his chest.

He couldn’t give her much, but he could give her this.

**Author's Note:**

> "Buona sera" - "Good Evening"
> 
> "Ciao" - "Hi/Hello"
> 
> "Si" - "Yes"
> 
> "Vieni" - "Come"
> 
> "Cazo" - The literal translation is "dick", however, "cazo" it's often use as a swear/exclamation when someone is surprised or angry
> 
> "Bella mia" - endearing term with the literal translation of "my beauty"
> 
> "Piano" - The literal translation is "Slowly" but it's also used to shush someone who is being loud
> 
> "Dio Mio!" - "My God!"
> 
> "Basta" - "Enough"
> 
> "Ti prego" - "Please"
> 
> "Grazie" - "Thank you"


End file.
